RWBY Blue Life Guardian Trailer
by caduceus4611
Summary: Second of Four Trailers to introduce my OCs in the style of RWBY trailers.


**Disclaimer: So I got the second of four Trailers up and going for my RWBY fic. The only problem is that I do not own RWBY. That honor belongs to Roosterteeth Studios and the creative lord known as Monty Oum. All I own is the OCs I make using my own brain. Not his characters, plots, settings, elements, awesome-tastic combat animations, or his brain in general.**

_It's not about what we do with the power we seek..._

_ It's about what we would be __willing__ to do with said power..._

The airship terminal was fairly nice. It almost looked like an airport. People bustling around; hurrying to either get to their flights, or people trying to find luggage that always seems to lost in these types of places.

In one of the waiting seats sat a seventeen year old boy. Dressed in a blue button-up dress shirt, black dress pants, shined dress shoes, and a blue fedora resting on top of his head. He sat their peacefully, patiently waiting for his flight by watching a video on his scroll. He couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of the red and blue clad soldiers; he couldn't decide if they were allies or enemies but that didn't matter to him. He was enjoying the story in front of him and that is what mattered to-

"Excuse me, sir?"

He paused the video. He looked up at the attendant standing before him, his blue eyes meeting her hazel eyes.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I'll have to ask that you please remove your hat please. It's a standard security rule here."

He raised an eyebrow but complied with a sigh.

"Hmm, alright then. Sorry." He proceeded to remove his hat, revealing his dark blue locks that fell no shorter than the tips of his ears...

...the human ears on the side of his head anyway.

A pair of Jackal ears rested atop his head, twitching at being released from their constraint. Getting a better look at the soon to be passenger in front of her, the attendant's eyes finally noticed the pair of canine teeth that showed when he opened his mouth to speak. Her eyes also went wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I-I didn't know you were a Faunus-uh-... you can put it back on if-" She didn't get a chance to finish.

"It's fine. Standard security procedure and what not, right?" He said with a warm, friendly tone.

"Uh.. please enjoy your flight?" She said, and nervously walked-more like ran- across the terminal. He watched her go up to two passing security guards and explained the 'situation'.

Our Jackal Faunus sighed again.

"How is it we're in a time of peace when it's too easy to fear those different?" he mumbled to himself.

Letting his fedora rest on his lap he tucked his scroll away, and closed his eyes.

_'Fear breeds Hatred, and Hatred breeds Violence. And we know what Violence breeds..' _he thought to himself.

Opening his eyes, he was no longer sitting at an airship terminal. Rather, he was standing on a flat terrain consisting of solid purple rock, like a mountain in the distance. Speaking of which, he noticed that there were mountains in the distance.

"Now where's..." he said to himself before a violent tremor shook his the ground beneath him. He looked up at the source of the shaking and saw what he was expecting.

A Dragon, Oriental Chinese in anatomy with scales that were as blue as sapphires, bone like Antlers sprouting from the top of its head and grey whiskers falling from beneath its nose. Contrasting its sapphire appearance, the Dragons eyes were glowing pure red. Not in anger, just a natural color for any Creature of Grimm.

It was flying towards him.

"Ah, there you are." He said, flicking his gloved wrists. The gloves he now wore were previously packed in his suitcase, but here he was prepared. Falling from his gloves like hairs were strands that were only visible by the light reflecting off them.

Garrote Razor Wire. The metal strands fell to the ground, but instantly he focused his Aura through them which gave them a faint blue glow. They proceeded to slowly raise from the ground and float around him, as if waiting for a command from their wielder. He reached at the top of his head to remove his fedora, and gently placed it on the ground behind him before looking back up at the Dragon before him.

"Ready when you are." He spoke calmly without any fear or confusion at the sight before him...

...why would he when this is how he bonded with the creature in front of him?

The Dragon roared and proceeded to fly down towards him intending to bisect him with its claws. The Faunus focused his Aura to his feet, relishing in the power of his Semblance. A plate of blue Aura appeared beneath him and instead of attacking or moving he waited patiently for his 'foe' to reach him. Right before the Dragon reached him, the plate beneath the Faunus rose up shaping into a pillar of transparent blue Aura...

...that the Dragon proceeded to smash into. Letting out a frustrated growl it flew up to the top of the pillar-

-to find no Faunus as it expected to. Looking around, it found its 'prey' when it felt a sharp wrapping on its left antler. The Faunus had jumped off the spectral pillar before the Dragon could reach him and while in midair had wrapped his wires around the Dragons horn. He proceeded to pull on his wires in an effort to pull himself closer to the beast-

-instead slicing the upper half of the antler clean off.

Falling to the ground below, he flicked his towards the aural pillar and, wrapping around it, he pulled lighter this time, pulling himself and swinging away from the now ticked-off Dragon. Landing on the ground in a crouch he stood up and turned to look at his opponent.

"Heh, sorry. I didn't mean to do that. You can fix it, right?" he asked not afraid, but more so embarrassed. The Dragon simply glared daggers at him. "Yeah...now you're mad, aren't you?" the Faunus asked. The Dragon kept glaring until it flew at him again...but still kept glaring.

"Right, my bad." the Faunus said. With a flick of his wrist, the wires flew out again and he instantly focused his Aura into them. Running towards the approaching beast, he shot his arms out and proceeded to flick his wrists, casting the wires towards the Dragon. However, before they reached, it twisted in a simple move, dodging the wires with ease. Stretching his right arm out diagonally and pulling his left arm back, the wires on his right fingers wrapped around the right antler...trying to not cut this one in half as well. The wires linked to his left fingers wrapped around the Dragons right arm and, tugging on his strings, successfully pulled himself closer towards the beast. One quarter of the way towards it, the Faunus focused his Aura to both his hands and watch with expectation as a blue staff of Aura-as tall as himself- materialized in his grip.

As soon as he would have smashed into the Dragons maw, the Faunus slammed his staff into the nose of the beast, pull vaulting himself into the air behind the Dragon. Turning toward his 'foe', he pulled both his hands, pulling the wires as well. The Dragon jerked backed by the force pulling its arm and antler. Landing on the Dragons back, the Faunus flicked his wrists, unwrapping the wires from the Dragon. Immediately after, he flicked his hands from his sides, the wires shooting forth and wrapping around the Dragon. Flailing his arms in a controlled manner, he proceeded to run along the back the Dragon, his wires grinding and slicing at the sapphire scales of the Dragon. He kept this up until he reached the pelvis of the Dragon and recalled his wires back to his gloves.

After all, he didn't want to risk cutting his friend's hind legs off.

Coiling its body like a snake, the Dragon faced itself at the Faunus that sliced at it. It opened its mouth and proceeded to roar its 'attacker'.

Lifting his right palm at the Dragons face, the Faunus once again focused his Aura. This time he created a ball of Aura, approximately the size of a basketball. Contrasting his previous constructs, this Aural sphere shook unstably, as if it would explode at the slightest touch, a blue static laced around it.

Smirking confidently, the sphere shot out towards the face of the Dragon. Smashing into its target, the sphere shattered in an electrical explosion, covering the Dragons whole head in blue static-like Aura. The Dragon roared out in pain, throwing its head back and began a forced descent towards the ground.

It proceeded to crash.

The Faunus fell in front of the Dragons line of sight in a graceful kneel, his palm slamming into the ground which released a pulse of blue Aura. The Dragon proceeded to evaporate into blue smoke, and the Faunus flicked his wrists, reeling his wires back into the gloves. On his back between his shoulder blades, a green upside down triangle glowed a bright green.

Opening his eyes, the Jackal Faunus found himself sitting back in his chair at the airship terminal. Looking at the ground in front of him, he sighed in relief as he saw his luggage still there.

Reaching for his scroll to continue watching the video, he briefly thought back on his time with the blue dragon-

The intercom rang out.

_"All passengers for the 4:00 AM flight to Beacon Academy. We are now boarding all passengers on the 4:00 AM flight to Beacon. Please grab any luggage with you and prepare your tickets. Thank you for choosing Pelican Flight Express and enjoy your travels."_ The voice that spoke was that of a gruff southern accent.

Smiling to himself, the Faunus stood up and grabbed his luggage. "Time to go." he said to himself, and walked over to the boarding register.

As the first to arrive in line he met the face of the assistant who asked him to remove his hat.

"Thank you for choosing Pelican Flight Express. Please let me see your ticket and you can-" she spoke until she recognized him. He smiled warmly at her and proceeded to flash out his ticket.

"Right here." he said smoothly.

"Um...yeah that's it-um-um... hehe..right that way to y-your seat please and th-thank you forch-choosingPelicanFlightExpresshaveagooddayandenjoyyourflightcomeagain!" she spoke timidly at first and then proceeded to spew out the rest of her sentence. His smile fell down and his Jackal ears drooped slightly. "Okay..." he trailed off his intended sentence when he noticed her anxious gaze at his ears. It clicked in his head.

"Ah, so that's what's with you." he stated with a cool understanding. This girl is afraid of Faunus.

"I can't say I blame you for your fear, what with the White Fang. I would try to explain how Faunus are as dangerous and prejudice as Humans, but I do have a flight to board. I hope you have a good day as well." He said with a warm, soothing tone in his voice and, grabbing his luggage, boarded the airship.

Once his luggage was packed away and he sat down, he briefly allowed his blue iris to turn red, and after blinking, they returned to their natural blue. He could only let out a dejected sigh.

_'Some people...'_ he thought to himself, and patiently waited for other passengers to board so the airship could take off.

**Disclaimer: Okay, so that was the second of four Oneshots I plan to release to introduce my OCs in the form of RWBY trailers. The First one can be found in my profile. I'm not sure when the third trailer will be out, but I am working on it. **

**If I made any writing mistakes or grammar errors please be kind enough to say so in a review. Depending on how well all four trailers do will decide whether or not I will go through with the story I have planned.**

**Please leave a review, and until next time..**

**~caduceus4611**


End file.
